


The Norns were right

by Nenya



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Birth, Child Death, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending (sort of), Other, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenya/pseuds/Nenya
Summary: Queen Frigga can't wait to hold her beautiful baby boy in her arms. The Norns have sent her the vision of the emerald eyed boy and she's prepared to welcome him to her family.





	The Norns were right

**Author's Note:**

> So, something new for a change and since I have some problems with the next chapter of Lulaby and I start writing unrelated stuff when I'm stuck with something this came about. Not sure if I should post it (gnaws on nails) since it's... dark. 
> 
> Don't even know how to warn about it without triggering. Read the tags!!! This is not a drill!!!!
> 
> I have a whole story planned out for this in my head (it's gonna be Pepper/Tony for a bit, Steve/Tony for a bit but endgame Loki/Tony) so if you want to read this I'll make a series out of this. Gonna be dark for a while but my plan is about 2 more oneshots and a multi chapter after that so... (and maybe A/B/O? I played a little with the trope, still only in my head^^ Asgardians know about the A/B/O but Earth doesn't have them, that sort of thing...)
> 
> So, what my rambling is all about, yay or nay? (And for everyone afraid that Lulaby will stay unfinished, fret not! I got some decent advice and changed POV to someone else and suddenly it works, sort of^^ still at work, 1k words done, after rewriting the chapter a million times >_< but it's flowing again)

She'd prepared for it. Ever since she was sure, ever since the first vision showing her. The room was ready, her midwifes were ready, her son was taken care of and couldn't wait to meet his little brother. Everything was ready to welcome the second prince into the family. She couldn't help it and slipped in her talks about the baby every so often, calling the baby her little boy so everyone near her took to calling the second royal offspring a boy. And why not? Everyone knew about her being blessed by the Norns. If only her warmongering husband was with her...

She nearly crushed the hand of one lady in waiting as the next contraction hit. The lady in waiting, Frenna? Senna? She couldn't remember at the moment, but the woman smiled anyway. It was a pained smile, the woman winced and still she was positive. 'Not long now, milady.'

A scream and a snarl later, she sunk back into the pillows surrounding her and took a few deep breaths. This child would come out eventually, he just took his sweet time and tried to rip her insides to shreds on his way out, it seemed. No matter though. He'd come out and she would swaddle him in his emerald blanket and surprise her husband as soon as he got back.

She closed her eyes and sent an apology to whoever would listen. He wasn't warmongering just... Right now? She would curse everyone just to get it over with. Was it any surprise that she wished the war was over and done with and her husband with her instead of somewhere else fighting for a people that wouldn't live long enough to appreciate the suffering her husband and his men went through? The war would be forgotten by everyone in less that a century.

And her husband would miss the first breath of his son.

It wasn't fair and...

'Milady, you need to push!'

One of the midwifes scowled at her and she snarled. How dare that woman make such a face? She was Queen of Asgard! With one word, she could have her beheaded or quartered!

'Milady, think of the baby! It's coming out now but it needs your help!'

She shook her head. Of course. Her sweet little baby boy wanted to join his family on the outside. Of course she couldn't blame the midwife for setting her head right in a time like this. She grit her teeth and pushed. She could do it. For her boy. Her sweet little baby boy, with his emerald eyes and dark fluff on his head (and where that came from she couldn't even imagine but still, it was her little boy and she couldn't care less about his hair!).

Hours later, exhausted and hurting everywhere, a midwife placed a sweet little girl in her arms and apologized, tears running down her face. The little girl didn't live, was stillborn. She had blonde locks and a sweet little face and the queen couldn't believe it. How could she have been so wrong? Was the sweet little boy something the Norns sent her to help her get over the grief of loosing her daughter? How long would she have to wait to meet him?

The midwife approached with the green blanket but she waved her off. 'Not this one, take another blanket.' The green blanket was meant for her little boy, not a little girl. Her little girl. She thought of the room, the nursery she prepared for him. The chest filled with everything a little boy could wish for. She wasn't prepared for a girl and the Norns had seen it and didn't grant her daughter life.

WHY?

Tears ran down her face. Her first son was already two centuries old, how long would it take for her to convieve again? And what if she couldn't? What if the Norns didn't see fit for her to have another child because she misinterpreted the signs and dreamt of a beautiful, green eyed boy instead of a blonde little girl? And how was it possible for her to have seen the boy so clearly? Her visions always came to pass if she didn't go out of her way to change the future. And she didn't, she was happy to welcome a child into the family so where was it? Why was her daughter dead and the little boy from her visions nowhere to be found? It didn't make sense.

After some time, she calmed down and sent everyone away. Sworn to silence, the women left her with the little girl, swaddled in a white blanket now. She stood up and laid her in the crib she'd prepared for another child but it didn't matter anymore. Her daughter was dead. Her husband at war. What...

A shudder ran through her. The bifrost activated and she started to weep again. Her husband, her king, her mate was on his way to see her and how dissapointed he would be. He'd been so happy when she told him she was with child.

She could hear the clanking of spears as the guards in the hallway stood to attention and footsteps neared her door. Not long now.

The door opened and he quietly stepped in. He didn't even take the time to get rid of his armor so eager was he to be with her again and her tears flowed freely now. She sobbed and threw herself into his arms. How would she explain it? How could she when her heart was broken in two from the loss of not one but two babies? Her little boy from the visions that she expected and loved already, and the little girl that lay unmoving in the crib.

He stroked her hair, soft and sweet, nuzzled her hair. 'Hush, my love. You'll wake the baby.'

That sent her off even more, her whole body was shaking as she let out all her grief. How desperately she wished she could wake the little girl, to hold her flailing, moving body in her arms. It wasn't fair!

'My love?' Her husband stood back and lifted her chin so he could look at her face. 'What's wrong?'

She could see it. The moment his heart was breaking when she told him. The moment when his happy smile slipped from his face and his eyes started to water. He looked at the crib with the quiet girl in it and closed his eyes, took her in his arms and hugged her to his body. For a few moments they stood, together, lost in their grief and then she heard it.

A small, muffled cry.

Her first instinct was to rush to the crib to check on her daughter but the sound came from her husband. She looked at him.

'I...' he cleared his throat and moved his cloak to the side. 'So... There was this temple, halfway destroyed and... we just went in to check for survivors and...' He moved his hand from her hips and produced a tiny bundle, tigthtly swaddled and squirming. 'I heard him screaming his little lungs out. Probably left in the temple by his parents. For a Jotun he's pretty small and... I just couldn't leave him there, thinking of Thor and the baby and...'

She grabbed the bundle, ignoring her husbands babbling and looked into...

The emerald eyes of her little boy. He was squirming against the restraints of his blanket and looked at her with his sweet little face scrunched up, ready to raise Hel and tell everyone about the horrendous treatment he just went through. With shaking fingers she brushed his chubby cheek and he just... looked at her.

'I put a glamour on him. With how things are right now, the war... Norns, the war! It's over, my love. I won't have to leave you again.' her husband stepped closer and looked over her shoulder at the little boy in her arms.

She took a shaky breath and smiled at the baby. 'There you are!'

 


End file.
